


2 CELLOS

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOS CHICOS estan infiltrados en un concierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 CELLOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



Steve aun se estaba riendo del comentario que hace tiempo hizo Danny, diciendo que era James Bons, y el rubio sólo era un simple camarero, la ironía de la vida ha hecho que estaba vez fuera Steve el camarero, pues no cumplía los requisitos previos para entrar en la sala, ¡ser rubio!.

Tenían que atrapar a unos ladrones de Guante blanco, que siempre aprovecha los conciertos para robar.

Así Danny fue acompañado por Lori, y Kono era otra camarera. 

La pareja de organizadores (por cierto, una de ella era una mujer latina), estaban tirando los tejos descaradamente a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Danny, aprovechaban la mínima oportunidad para tocar a Danny, insinuando hacer una pequeña orgía despues del concierto de 2Cellos.

Steve al oír eso, se le cayo la bandeja que llevaba, Kono decidió que era mejor que Steve estuviera lejos de los organizadores así que lo mando hacer otra cosa.

El concierto comienza, 2cellos, empieza tocando http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjOQac1vOEc y lo hacen muy bien, dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes. 

Kono, Steve aprovechan para buscar información, mientras que los rubios tratan de alejarse de esa pareja. 

Steve gustosamente le gustaría deshacerse esa pareja que tan sólo hace molestar a su amigo, haciendo proporciones indecentes, esa pareja tan sólo les hace falta sacar un maletín con 2 millones de Dolares, y proponer una noche de pasión desfrenada.

Pero estamos en pleno siglo 21, los maletines con dinero han quedado en el olvido, ahora si llevan las transferencias bancarias.

 

El concierto se acaba, Lori se va al baño y la organizadora se ha empeñada en acompañarla, Kono sigue a las mujeres, Chin continua en la habitación grabando todo, Danny coquetea con el joven organizador del evento, haciendo crispar los nervios de Steve sin que se dé cuenta, o tal vez se ha dado cuenta, y le esta provocando un poco los celos.

Ambos organizadores les ofrece tanto a Lori y Danny un millón de dolares, si aceptan pasar una noche con ellos.

Ellos aceptan, y deciden reunirse en la oficina para hacer la transferencia. 

Echa la trasferencia, el organizador quiere llevarse a Danny, mientras la mujer quiere llevarse a Lori, pero antes unos besos para sellar el pacto.

Danny besa al hombre, y Lori a la mujer, pero un ruido brusco les interrumpe, ese ruido lo provoca un seal completamente celoso, que ha decidido tirar la puerta abajo, dar un puñetazo al joven organizador, esposarlo, Lori esposa a la joven latina.

Dato a destacar, los 2 millones de dolares, era lo que habían robado en todos los eventos.

*********** 

 

_ Me debes, dos 2 millones de dolares- dijo Danny, entrando en la oficina de Steve.

Steve trataba de no mirar a Danny, pues no quería que viera su enfado.

_ Aposte 2 millones, a que tú no te podrías celoso- Steve miro a Danny- Lori, tiene razón no tienes celos hacia mí, estás celoso de todas las personas que se acercan a mi, con dudas intentenciones.

_ Lori, esta loca- Steve se levantó de su silla- Tan sólo dice tonterías- maldición, Lori se ha dado cuenta.

_ No sólo es Lori, sino todos a quienes conocemos- Danny sonrió, steve dio dos pasos atrás- Le diré a Lori que se equivoca.

_ Hazlo. 

Danny se aproximaba a la puerta.

_Entonces, no te importará que bese a cualquier hombre o mujer que se acerque a mi- Danny dijo Danny sin mirar atrás pero cuando ya iba saliendo, steve lo había agarado del brazo, y le obligó dar la vuelta.

El moreno, besaba al rubio de forma pasional, un poco ruda, el rubio le correspondía de la misma manera, y le encantaba sentir las manos del moreno sobre su culo.

_¿Te puedo pagar especias o carne?

_ Aceptaré tu forma de pago.

Sonrieron, mientras Chin y Kono pagaban a Lori pues ella había ganado su apuesta.


End file.
